Passions of The night
by Tommeegirl21210
Summary: She is the Princess of the Flucra vampire coven, Her mother a gurdian of light. He isthe King of the Tulare Vampire Coven. What happens when their paths cross? Can they conceal their passions? Full sum inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summery: **Her Father was the Ruler of the Fulcra Vampire coven, Her mother a Guardian of the Light. An affair spun and she was born. The vampire Princess who could walk in the daylight, turned slayer after her Mother's horrible death by vampires. She swore she would get her revenge for her mother, killing any vampire that got in her way to find her mother's killers. On her quest she met her 2 half sisters no one had ever mentioned to her. He was the Ruler of the Tulare Vampire Coven, the largest and most powerful coven since the dark ages. He wanted her from the moment he saw her. He would stop at nothing to obtain her. With her 300th birthday and coronation ball, for when she would become queen , approaching quickly their paths cross. And after one look into his cobalt eyes, she knew she needed him, and couldn't survive without him. No matter how hard she tried.

Hey guys I hope you like this fic. I got a lot of inspiration from buffy, charmed, and underworld.

Oh and you might have noticed a writer named exotic beauty first posted this story okay well that's me! J I just got of having to login into a different Sign in name so I'm just reposting this so yeah I hope you guys aren't too confused! J

This is also a dummy chapter so If you like it please review.

**Disclaimer**- I do not own SAILOR MOON, BUFFY, CHARMED, or UNDERWORLD.

( If this stories seems to resemble one that you have read please notify me and I will make the necessary changes to make sure it stays unique and one of a kind. If it does resemble a story please leave me the Title of the story and the Authors name. Thank you.)

**P.s. **I also need an editor to review my work and tell me if I should change or remove thing from my writing. Any one interested send me and e-mail or leave a review. Please list a few stories you have written or edited for another person. Thank you.

Yours- Tommeegirl

* * *

The heavy beat of techno music weaved in and out of her body. The music pulsing through her like blood. Her body moving to the beat as the multicolored lights reflected off her black leather pants. Each move was swift with agility and acceleration. Deep blue eyes watched her across the room, drinking in her presence, her beauty. They scanned lustfully over her thin, tall hourglass figure. The pools washed over her face, the face of an angle. Staring wishfully at her full red lips and eden colored eyes with sliver slicing through them, he mentally wished to be closer to her. The oceans scanned over her creamy, ivory colored skin with tenseness. Her blonde locks falling over body making her seem immortal. He wanted her and he would have her.

Stalking out on to the dance floor with ease and confidence he came up behind her. Skillfully he wrapped a strong arm around her small waste and began to move to the music with her. She paid no mind as if in a trance by the music thriving through her. He bent his head down and placed a kiss on her neck sending electrical waves through both of them. He inhaled her scent of jasmine and roses. Intoxicated he spun her around to face him. Her eyes stared into his and moved further down over his masculine face with high cheek bones and square jaw, he seemed godly. Her playful eyes continued their journey down to his muscular chest, and then to his lower half. A wicked smile spread across her lips, and she looked back up into his piercing, deep blue eyes. His 6'4 height towered over her own 5'7 height. She grinded her body into his, seductively with passion. She spun around again and he caught another spray of her delicious scent. Grinding her body into his she threw her arms above her head and wrapped them around his neck. His hands roamed over her body, rounding over her soft lush breasts covered by a black corset like top with an extremely low bustline. She turned around again and looked up at him again, lust and passion written on his features. She leaned up to his ear, her breath cold on his neck sending shivers through him, " By me a drink?" she whispered in a seductive tone. His eyes grew warm and playful as she lead him away from the dance floor to the bar.

She sat down on a stool and leaned over the counter and yelled to the bar tender to bring her a Apple Martini. He ordered Manhattan. She looked back over to him, and studied his appearance. He was gorgeous, in a dark mysterious way, explaining her attraction to him. The bar tender brought them their drinks, and they sat their, staring at each other. He broke their game of silence.

" How old are you" he questioned, bluntly. His deep voice sultry and sensual.

She arched a perfect shaped eyebrow. " 23, you?" she replied. Her voice was smooth and elegant. That of royalty.

He nodded in agreement. " And what is a young gorgeous girl, like your self, doing out in a club at this time of night?" he asked amusingly.

She started at him. Her eyes going from playful to cold and bitter in one flash. " It's none of your business." she replied matter-o-factly. She took a sip of her drink and stared at him again. " And beside you haven't answered my question yet of your age." she mused.

His eyes laughed at her while his stone face stayed cold. " 27." he answered blankly.

" So why then might I ask, why a _gentleman_ such as your self is out at a club this late a night, when you have work to do in the morning?" She questioned.

He smiled. Amused at the young temptress. Normally he would brush her off and just take her but she seemed interesting, thus he answered her. " This _gentleman _as you say, is out because he wants to be out, and because he doesn't have work in the morning." he responded cunningly.

She smiled a fake smile and rolled her eyes. " Do you always refer to your self in third person? Or are you just trying to impress me?" she asked with sarcasm in her tone.

His eyes flashed with annoyance and then filled with passion for the woman who sat next to him. She was going to be fun. Just as he was about to ask her name she looked at her black and silver watch around her delicate wrist. She looked up into to his eyes again, the eyes the ate away at your soul. That made you want more. She stood up slowly and leaned over to him and kissed his cheek, sending instant warmth through his body. " Thanks for the drink." She stood up and walked away adjusting her silver belt around her waist. She looked back and whistled and instantly two other females followed behind her, one with black hair the other with strawberry blonde hair. He blinked and they were gone. He smiled to himself. Yes she would belong to him one way or another.

They walked out the club into a black alley. Water dripping off the dirt crusted gutters into muddy puddles. The raven haired woman look to the strawberry blonde hair woman, a look of worry on both of the beautiful faces. Confusion and sadness illuminated their violet and dark blue eyes. The raven hair one walked up to the one she was following. She turned around and placed her hand on her shoulder, trying somewhat to comfort her in a way.

" Who was that Serena?" she asked in a low whisper.

She stared at her worried sister. She smiled and kindness filled her light blue eyes as she looked at her sister worried violet ones. " Just a guy Raye. Nothing to worry about. I would have sensed it. Remember I'm the vampire." she commented in a teasing manner.

" Who can walk in daylight, is impervious to the touch of silver, and can blow ice out of her mouth." The other blonde chimed in.

Serena turned to her other sister and smiled. " All traits I got from our mother." She said happily. But the fact remained that their mother was a sore subject for all of them.

She remembered when her father had told her that her mother, once a Guardian of Light now a Vampire Queen, was killed by the Street vampires. Apparently she had been out walking in the roads of the small New York colony when she was attacked by several street vampires, who did not know she was a Queen of a major Vampire Coven and killed her. Serena cried for hours. Her mother was gone. Killed the day before her 18th birthday. She vowed that day she would find her mother's killers. And that she would kill all those monsters. In her mind street vampires, vampires who didn't belong to a coven and roamed the back alley's of the city's for food, were different from coven vampires. While one hunted only to live the other killed ruthlessly for the pure joy of the hunt and the pain. It was that night she met Mina and Raye, her half sisters. Immortal just as she, they were older then her, not by appearance only in birth years 5 and 7 to be exact. Guardians of the Light like her mother had been, they had went out searching for the killers when they saw her. Trying to attack and kill her at first but later finding out that she was their half sister. And so by the spirit of sisterhood they searched and killed any street vampire they could find, seeking vengeance for their mother. For almost 282 years they had been doing this, still no luck finding who killed their mother, but still non the less they went out every night seeking and killing.

She turned to her sisters, warmth in her brilliant smile. She gazed upon of them, each beautiful in their own right. Each having unique powers. While she possessed standard vampire powers such as strength, speed, flight, blending into shadows, telekinesis, and telepathy. She could also walk in the daylight, touch silver, levitate, had the elemental powers of water an ice, and could heal faster then a normal vampire. All of those unvampire traits she inherited from her mother who was still a Guardian of light when she married her father, the ruler of the Fulcra coven, and gave birth to Serena and then was turned into a vampire by her father to make their connection official. Her sisters had powers of that of the Guardians such as orbing, healing themselves and others, levitation, creation of light, and each having their own elemental power. Raye's power being fire and Mina's being lightening and wind. Individually they were great, but together they were unstoppable, conquering anything they wanted to.

She walked closer to her sisters and looked up at the sky. A long silence passing between them.

" So any way that guy you talking to Sere was pretty hot!" Mina giggled out. Same old Mina, never missing a cute guy.

Raye smiled a broken smile. " Think he's a vamp?" she asked curiously.

Serena shook her head. " No. I don't think so. If he is, he isn't a street. He would be a pure blood and from a coven. He was too classy." she stated. She had also learned that just because there wasn't a bite mark on their neck didn't mean they weren't bitten some where else.

Mina shrugged, examining her golden steak with canary diamonds centered on it, the tip of it pure silver. Her eyes fixated upon it. "Oh why do you think so?" she questioned contently.

Serena stuck her hand and examined her nails. "His drink. A Manhattan. Expensive. Street Vamps don't have that kind of money to just waste on a drink in a club. And when he was talking it was proper. Like all pure bloods. But I don't think he is. He's too cocky and cared to much about what I said. Normally they would try to take me outside and attack me. He didn't." she answered. Putting her hand down and reaching behind her pulling a pure silver steak with sapphires and diamonds engraved on it with an ice blue design circling each gem, out of the back of her pants.

Raye shrugged and went to lean against a building wall. She pulled out her fire red steak, an intricate silver design on it with black rubies engraved on it. She cleaned it carefully.

Serena walked into the shadows of a building and disappeared, but she was there. They stood there and waited. Some one would come, and then the fun would begin.

All the while on a roof he watched them. Listening intently on their conversation. His blue eyes burning with desire. He watched as she treated the other two with affection. And to his surprise found out that they were all sisters. His eyes grew wide when he found out she was a vampire. And even wider when she pulled out a steak. How could he not have known she was a vampire? Walk in day light? Not allergic to silver? And why would she kill vampires? His mind ran crazy with questions it didn't make sense to him. But then again when he was around her all his senses went crazy. The wanting of her was so great he could almost taste and feel her. He looked back down at her and snapped a few pictures of her with his pen camera and disappeared into the night.

He walked down the busy night streets of New York City. He watched as every thing moved quickly around him as he seemed to stand still in time. He smiled at the lights of Time square. Only a creature of the night could appreciate their beauty. The simplicity of the colors of the neon lights glowing bright and vast. How he wished he could see the daylight. He stood and looked around, his mind wandering again back to his angelic vampire. He tightened at the thought of her. He grew restless. He walked quickly over to his black Lamborghini and got in. Hunger and passion filled him. He needed a girl, preferably a prostitute, one no one would miss if she went missing. He sped off, his tires screeching as they left black tire marks on the gray concrete. He drove until he reached his destination, The Point. The hooker capital of Brooklyn. He looked at his digital clock. Reading 3:04a.m he had 3 hours before the sun came up. Plenty of time. He drove slowly down the infested streets looking for the perfect one. Finally he came upon the one. Long brown hair with cold gray eyes that lit up instantly when she saw his stop near her. Wearing a little pink number, leaving little to the imagination, with black fishnets and red stiletto's she walked cat like over to the car. He rolled down the window and she poked her head in exposing her less then perfect face. Her eye make up was dark while her lips were bright pink. This would have to do.

She smiled, a broken crooked smile. " What can I do ya for Mista?" She asked in a squeaky high pitched voice.

He smiled and waved 7 one-hundred dollar bills in front of her. She smiled and got in the car.

He sped off leaving the city behind them. Chewing obnoxiously on her gum she turned to look at him. " So-ah where we goin' ?" she asked leaning over to kiss his neck. He pushed her back in her seat. She smelt like smoke and cheap perfume. She shot him a look." Look I don't know who ya think ya are but ya anit gonna push me-a around. Gottchya?" she half demanded. He didn't answer. She shot him an evil look and blew a frustrated breath at her already messy bangs. " So ya the silent type ay? Hmm well I betchya I can change thayt." She might as well had been talking to her self because he wasn't listening. His mind was on his hunger and his little slaying vampire.

Finally he arrived at his home. It was a large four story stone mansion sectioned in four wings, north, south, east, and west, in the center of the mansion was a large foyer serving also for a ballroom. The outside of the mansion had four gardens, one belonging to each wing. The perimeter was surrounded by a tall black fence, a long drive way led to the front of the house. The home it self was completely alone, surrounded by a thick forest an hour away from the city.

Candy, as she called her self, was in aw. Staring up at the house from the car she turned to her temporary 'employer' " Wow ya actually live here? Wow ya gotta be awful rich to pay for thayt kinda house." Her eyes grew wide as he opened the garage by remote to reveal more then 15 very expensive cars parked inside of it. She gulped " Really rich."

He parked the car, and faced her " Get out" he commanded. Normally the feisty Candy would protest to such treatment, but was to memorized at the moment to care. She got out quickly and followed him in the direction he was headed towards. Entering through a tall door she found her self in a large room. The walls were painted maroon, all the furniture was cheery wood that was lavishly cushioned with black and deep red velvet, the floor was hard wood with expensive black rugs thrown over it. The room was dimly lit by a large crystal chandelier that she almost didn't see the large stair case that he began to walk up. After what seemed like an endless maze of dark twisted hallways he finally stopped in front of two large wooden French doors.

He opened them quickly only to reveal a black room. He walked in and turned on a light beside a large king size bed, with four curving wooden posts on it. The covering's on it were black silk and satins. With the lack of light the only other thing she could make out was the balcony and that the room was immensely large for just one person. Also noticing that all the windows she could make out were heavily draped with thick dark colored fabric allowing no light in at all. Her gray eye's fluctuated around trying to search beyond the black hollow emptiness of the rest of the room, but she saw nothing, just empty black space. She leaned against a wall taking a deep breath and rubbing her pale skinny arms together to provide warmth to her body against the cold temperature of the room. The entire house to her was dark and mysterious just like the man standing in front of her, who now seemed to have taken a sudden interest in herself. Walking up to the frail body he pushed her against the wall ravishing her mouth with his own. The skirt she was wearing allowed for 'easy excess' and he wasted no time, not even bothering to take over to the bed, but instead decided to take her up against the wall. Undoing his own pants he dived into her causing her to cry out in pleasure and slight pain. Each stroke was fast and burned with in her setting her on fire. He moaned in slight ecstasy as cries of need and want flowed from her mouth. She threw her head back on to the wall exposing her long lanky pale neck. His eyes began to glow an electric blue as his hunger took over him. Throwing his head up and exposing his white pointed fangs he bent down with a sudden furry and bit her neck. Suddenly the screams of pleasure became screams of pain and terror. She struggled against him kicking and hitting him with all her might until slowly she began to feel weak and powerless. Finishing off the last of her , her body went limp and cold. He stared at the lifeless whore in front of him. He pulled out of her and stepped back causing the motionless corpse to fall to the ground with a soft thud on the floor.

He walked quickly across the room turning on another light revealing a door to his bathroom. Before entering he went over to an intercom system located by the bedroom door and pushed a little red button.

The intercom buzzed and a voice came over the other end. " Yes, My Lord is there anything you need?" said the voice of man, who seemed to be in his early 30's with a heavy English accent.

He looked at the body and pushed a different button holing it down " Yes, there is something that has to be disposed of in my bedroom. I would also like you to give Kunzite my camera pen, tell him I wont to know everything about the 'Subject' by tomorrow night at 7:30. That will be all." he took his finger off the button. He looked over at a clock on the wall, it was 5: 45, his shower would have to wait.

He loomed back over to his bed kicking the body as he passed it. Turning off the lights he stripped of his clothes and placed his camera pen on a table next to his bedroom doors. He walked over to his window and slightly pushed the drapes back to reveal the dark out side, slowly being uncovered by its blanket of night. He wondered how long he could look at the dim scenery before the light would burn his skin and he would once more retreat to his empty darkness. His eyes played along as he watched each tree come into the light. And slowly he felt the prickling feeling of the sun on his skin, but soon the prickling stopped, and was being replaced with a burning pain and hurriedly he shut the curtains once again and latched them together.

He slummed over to his bed and laid down, the silk falling over him like water, and soon he fell into a darkness all his own.

* * *

Okay I hope you all liked it! Tell me what you think. 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so yeah here is the new chapter to Passions of the night!

* * *

The sun was coming up slowly over the horizon. The sky east of her splashing out in a ray of multi-colors of pinks and oranges, she smiled as she knew no other vampire except for her would ever share this luxury. She prided herself for it, making her seem special in her mind. But in truth she was, there was no other like her. And she again smiled at herself. The truth of the matter was that they needed her, she was their connection the world of light and everything that lived for it. She knew one day that when she found her mate she would indeed procreate and she wondered if her child would share the same gifts as her. She assumed they would and then perhaps she would have someone else to share this experience with. Sitting back in the black leather seats of her car she watched intently as the sun rose. She knew no mortal would understand the meaning of this, never fully appreciate what was given to them day by day. And for that reason she hated them, well hate was perhaps to strong a word to use because it was true she did prefer a few of them. But after it was all said and done she needed them to survive. For what else were they good for then food? But granted she did not condole the killing of pure innocents for the simple pleasure of it, NO she was against that and gave serious punishments to anyone vampire within her coven. Looking one last time at the sun she drove off in the opposite direction toward her home.

It took her 2 hours to get to her destination. Pulling up to a large black gate she stopped the car and quickly entered the pin number. The door opened and she slowly began her descent down the mile long drive. Heavy thick forest surrounded her on both sides. Her home if you could call it that was sectioned off on 470 acres of land, all of which she owned. Finally as though she had just spent an entire lifetime driving her home, that she had lived in since the day she was born, came into view. This home was no home. It was a mansion, 3 story's high and 33,000 square feet large. With over 30 bedrooms, 2 ballrooms, a gym, spa, indoor swimming pool, 12 studies, 4 living rooms, 2 kitchens, 38 bathrooms, basement, and over 10 other rooms it was one of the largest homes in the state of New York. It was the size of small palace. It dated all way back to the early 17th century. Most people after seeing such a beautiful house would be in awe of its presence. But not her after 300 years of seeing it and playing in it, this sight was nothing new.

Parking her red corvette she slowly walked up the stairs that led to tall thick French doors. Opening one just enough to let herself through she breathed a sigh of relief. Scanning the large greeting room she sighed again looking around the dark room and noticing the all curtains had been drawn closed. As she began her climb up one of the double wrap around stair cases she stopped dead in her tracks. It was him.

"Out late again my dear?"

Diamond. His voice sent chills through her spine. She hated him. He was completely disgusting to her. Not in the sense of appearance he was truly pleasing on the eyes. With his long silver hair and ice blue eye every female would die to be with him figuratively speaking of course.

"Diamond. Isn't it a little dangerous for you to still be awake? What would happen if the curtains came open?" Oh how she wished he would burn to death. She had half the mind to go and rip open the curtains and watch the outcome.

" Well my dear I didn't know you cared so much."

Serenity sucked in a tight breath. " I don't."

Diamond shot her an icy glare. But it subsided and his loot turned to a humorous one filled with lust. With in an instant he was by her side. Serenity stood there stiff her eye shut tightly as Diamonds hand began to caress her upper arm. " So fiery Serenity."

By right Serenity could have turned around and deal with his attitude towards her. But the coven would never approve of that behavior. Diamond held power, to much power to just be treated as he should be, thus allowing him to behave in this manner. Not to mention the coven and her father did not hide the fact they wished she would take him as her king. But Serenity refused. An evil man like him would never rule over her family or coven. It was her's by birth right and she would be damned if she was going to let him rule over her and everyone else.

"Diamond just because everyone else in this coven seems to be fooled by you ruse, I on the other hand am not." She turned around facing him now her eyes a complete sliver glowing with anger. " And I suggest you remove your extremities from my body now before I call for the guards and have you thrown off my property." Serenity seethed out angrily.

Diamond shot her any angry glare and removed his hand. " FINE! Have it your way! One day you'll want me Serenity." he half yelled out at her and then disappeared. Serena hated that he was able to do that. Like all vampires each one had a special power normally it was either blending into shadows, flight, turning in to animals of the night and rarely transportation. Transportation was considered rare and valuable and of all vampires to have Diamond did. While Serenity possessed those unique powers of shadow blending, flight, and was slowly gaining the power of morphing into animals she could not transport her self places. It was expected of her since her mother could orb, like transporting, but she never acquired it. Instead she got many powers vamperic and non. She just wished that he had not used his telepathy to read her mind something all vampires posed along with speed, strength and telekinesis.

Quickly she climbed the rest of the stair. Anger fuming from her every pore! SHE HATED HIM! HATED HIM! Everything about him mad her want to kill him ! The man was completely insufferable and she loathed every bit of him! Entering her bedroom she slammed the door shut and walked straight into the bath room and turned on the hot water. Striping off her clothes she submerged her self in the steam. She needed to feed.

* * *

Okay so I know this is short but I wanted to give you a glimpse of Serena's life and Diamond.

Review. Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Again so I just wanted to say I THINK PEOPLE SHOULD LEAVE MORE RVIEWS! Okay well that it.

Enjoy.

Oh yeah I'm still looking for a narrator!

Disclaimer- I don't own sailor moon!

* * *

As the sun slowly began so set she paced Serenity paced her room. She had gone 2 days without sleep or food. The sleep she could deal with she didn't really need much of it. But she needed to feed. She needed fresh blood. The thought of the thick red warm liquid sliding down her thought made her anxious. Staring at her large bay windows she walked out onto the balcony. She took a deep breath, it would be about 15 more minutes before her coven would be awakening. And it would be 15 more minutes till she would be brought her much need energy. Serenity, though she was vampire had never hunted a single human in her life. Such an action was considered improper for a Princess and future Queen of the coven. In fact no lady of the court had ever hunted a human before. Their blood was brought to them by their hunters. These special donators were watched extensively for a few days and then were brought to their warehouse by the docks in the city which then there they were drained of a substation amount of blood and brought then to a hospital. Another source which was more wisely looked upon was their blood banks they had opened up threw out the eastern coast.

Looking once more out at the sky Serenity stared down at her attire it was pair of washed out jeans and long sleeved pink sweater. While it would seem normal to most people it was considered inappropriate for her to be wearing such clothing. The ladies of this coven were expected to wear clothing of that of wealth and stature. It was preferred that they wear evening dresses. Quickly walking back inside her room she quickly walked to her closet stepping inside to reveal the attire completely split in half. The right side revealing at least 100 evening gowns and at least 40 cocktail dresses. The other side was made up of clothes that she wore during the day or when she went out at night. Quickly pulling out a dress, she didn't care what it was, she examined it. It was ruby red with a sheer black material over it, the thin straps were covered by black diamonds. Quickly putting it on it went to about her mid thigh and had an appropriate neckline, revealing some but not to much. She quickly looked at her self in her mirror and grabbed a pair of black heals that laced around her ankle.

Walking out of her closet she went her vanity and picked up a pair up dangling ruby earrings and matching necklace. She thought about wearing her head attire, normally she would ware one of her many tiara's. It was a sign of her rank and power, but tonight she didn't not want to be burdened with the weight of one of things or have to fix her hair from its curly state to accommodate one. Instead she pick up a beautifully delicate beret with black diamonds, moving her hair she pinned a section of it up and left the rest down in loose ringlets.

Sighing at the effort it took for her to get ready she rolled her eyes at thought of putting on more make up. Thinking about it for a moment she decided to leave whatever makeup she had on earlier from that day on. Walking out of her room she closed her door quietly. Marcus, one of her guards was already standing outside of her door. Smiling at him she began to walk down the hall. _Father where are you?_ she silently called to her father and continued her descent. _In the lounge dear. It would be wise for you to hurry._ Biting the side of her mouth she picked up her pace. Turning right down the corridor she took a short cut she learned as young girl. In times like this it would be nice to be able to transport. Just as that dawned on her she remembered her use of speed. Tapping in to it quickly she was at the lounge with in a few seconds.

Smiling at her family and coven she walked through the opened arch way of the large lounge. The dark burgundy walls were accented by the cherry wood trim and dark brown Persian rugs upon the floor. The thick red curtain drawn open revealing the shining moon, what other light there was evident was provided by numerous long stemmed candles through out the room. Walking gracefully she eyed each one of the vampires in the lounge, until finally her eyes rested upon her father, Lucas. He was a built man moderate in height but large in power. Despite his cold appearance he was actually a loving man well only to his daughter and his son. Alexander his only other child with serenity's mother was born after his wife was turned to a vampire, thus allowing him normal vamperic powers. Despite the fact that Locus' behavior and demeanor were cold and harsh it was opposite for his Serenity, and Alexander the only children of his wroth mentioning. They were his moonlight, only they could bring him happiness. Serenity the exact mirror image of her mother possessing all the radiant beauty and wit as her. Alexander the spitting image of himself. There was not a time when they could not bring a smile upon his stern lips. They were his pride and joy and made everyone aware of it, even to his other 3 children all from a different woman.

Getting up form his seat he walked over to his daughter placing a small kiss on her cheek and flashing her a brilliant smile. Showing her a seat next to his he sat back down and picked up in his conversation were he had left off.

Sitting completely straight up in her chair as though she had a broom handle attached her back she inwardly moaned. _Could this be any more tedious or dull?_ She moaned inwardly all the while her exterior held a pleasant smile and fixated eyes. It was then that she actually groaned and rolled her when she walked in.

Melissande.

Walking in gracefully her green empire wasted silk dress accented her jade green eyes and midnight black hair. She was truly beautiful, none would deny it. It was only when she opened her mouth that you wished she would close it. It wasn't that she had an annoying voice, no it was quite pleasant soft and sensual it was just the things she said. She was constantly degrading someone or complimenting herself. And she was always trying to seduce Lucas, serenity's father. She had succeeded three times each before he met Serenity's mother and each time the seduction produced a child.

And not 2 steps behind her were her 2 daughters and son. Amelia , a smart kind pretty girl who reflected her mother in only one way and that was of her hair, black as the night and her eyes deep blue that of her fathers. Amy Melissande's third child was everything her older sister Latilin was not. Melissande's first child, Lita as she normally called was gorgeous almost rivaling Serenity, almost. With deep red titian colored hair that she inherited from her father and eyes of her mothers, every male vampire wanted her after of course first seeking out her half sister Serenity and of course being turned down would then flock to her. As beautiful as she was she was equally if not more wicked. Exactly like her mother. Constantly sputtering insults about Serenity and jealous with envy. She had the notion that she should be Queen and not Serenity. But as it was she wasn't even a Princess to her coven, just a lady of court. And this only fueled her anger towards Serenity even more.

And coming in last was Zachary, the second born to Melissande. He nether par took of his mother looks or Locus's making him question if Zachary was even his child. With a slight build and a look in his dark brown eyes that was all to cocky, he was the most annoying out of all of them. His shaggy brown hair did nothing for him except make him look like an old mop. He was intelligent yes, but despised Serenity as much as his older sister did. And even more so Alexander. And he was by far the biggest ass kisser of the bunch, Lita followed close behind her brother with attempts to please their father and win him over. He was determined to be the general of the covens scouts, spy's, and army. A position which was going to be offered to Alexander. Making his anger for his bother singe the very hairs on the back of his neck.

Melissande quickly talking her seat next to Lucas smiled liquidly at him. He cringed slightly. After Serenity's mother, Ashton, no other woman compared to her. But none the less Melissande never gave up. It was her goal to marry him and then allowing her daughter Lita take the thrown and become queen. Locus nodding to each one of his other children with a glare in his eyes.

Just as Serenity was going to be asked to excused Lita sat down next to her. An evil gleam in her eye.

Turning her head so slightly to face Serenity she smiled and half smile.

" How glorious to see you Serenity. Don't you just love my earrings?" Lita cooed lightly with a deep southern accent, having spent the last 60 years just past the Dixie line.

Serenity grinded her teeth together and gazed her sisters earrings. They were beautiful just like her. " Nice to see you. And back from south Carolina already? Shame perhaps another decade would have done you good. And yes your earrings are lovely."

Lita twisted her face a feature very unbecoming of her." I do say you are looking .. How should I put his.. Some what appealing this evening." Lita sweetly said. Looking up and down at Serenity's attire which was breathtaking to say the least.

Serenity started the tab for the night. Verbal blows 1-1 " You are looking nice as well." perhaps compliments would get Lita off her back serenity thought.

Lita blushed as gazed down her attire a deep red silk dress revealing more then it should. "Oh this, why thank you. It was hand made in India. Brought over just the other day. A gift from father. To bad though looks like you could have used it more then me."

2-1

Serenity swallowed hard. She knew her father had bought her no such dress. No more playing nice. " Oh well you see I'm afraid that I wouldn't war that, you see I prefer not to look like a whore-" Serenity paused and covered her mouth with her hand sarcastically. "opps did I just say that. Oh I'm dreadfully sorry Lita its just I say what I see. Opps there I go again. But I don't suppose you saw the ring father got me the other day? Its beautiful." Serenity smiled on the inside. Victorious. She extended her hand to reveal and beautiful diamond ring surrounded by black and red ruby's.

Lita batted her eyes Wildly. _Why that little bitch! _" Oh well I suppose it would be lovely, to you that is... I find it frankly quite gaudy for my taste. You do understand sister dear." Lita slowly sipped the beverage in front of her.

Why! Why! Oh Serenity could have hit her! But just as she was about to deliver the ultimate verbal assault, Alexander walked in.

"Sister dear!" He walked quickly over to her. Pulling her up and kissing her on the cheek and hugging her. The two smiled at each other. Only 2 years apart in age and the best of friends. They did everything together. " Alex Oh it so good to see you!" Serenity replied excitedly. _I was just about to kill Lita. Thank god you came._ Alex eyed his sister playfully. He walked quickly over to his father and shook his hand firmly and smiled a brilliant smile, it was no wonder why all the woman in the coven adored him.

" Father would you mind terribly if I stole Serena away for a moment? I have something to show her." Alex asked eagerly.

" Well I suppose it would be okay. Come back soon though I have some thing I need to discus with you both." Lucas eyed his two children. Oh how he loved them. Nodding to them he watched as Alex hurriedly led Serenity away from the lounge.

Facing back to the rest of guests in the large dim room he resumed his stern gaze. "Darling.." Melissande cooed in his right ear " I was thinking about throwing Lita a ball." Instantly Lita's eyes lit up. "What ever for?" he asked with slight interest eyeing Lita who seemed to be drooling. " Well, with Serenity's coronation ball coming up I wanted to cheer Lita up. She has been so awfully melancholy lately and I think a party in her Honor as your first child would be just the thing to cheer her up." Lucas groaned. She had to bring it up. It was witch craft he swore to himself the night he had allowed him self in to her bed. " No. Its completely out of the question."

" Why ever so Dear?" she complained.

He leaned closely to her his breath was hot on her neck as his words were vicious" First do not call me _Dear_. Your highness of Lucas will do just fine. And because this is about Serenity. I want these next few weeks to be about her. After she becomes queen and has settled in a bit you may ask her about throwing a party. And if she says yes then by all means have one, though I'm sure she will be far to busy to care about Lita's affairs." Lucas smiled to himself looking at the dismal display of Melissande's perfect face.

" But I-" she began but was then interrupted with a stern "No" that warned her to be quiet.

Sulking she turned her head and faced the other men and women in the lounge who had just witnessed her little scene and all had a triumphant grin on the faces.

Mean while Lita sat completely frustrated a look of rage and jealousy in her eyes. She angrily took in a few deep breaths and exhaled. Standing up her lips curved into a fake smile. Turning to face her father she lightly bowed " I seem to have a gotten a terrible headache. I do think I will be returning to my room. Excuse me Father, mother brother and sister have a pleasant evening." She gracefully walked out of the lounge and up the stairs. It wasn't till she was in her room that she proceeded to scream at the top of her lung and rip her room to shreds.

* * *

I hope you like this chapter:-)REVIEW 


End file.
